


Love Signals

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a Sexual advice columnist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

DEAR E Z GAY,

I have a problem that I can't talk about with anyone I know.  
My husband is in the navy and he's on a three month cruise, Sometimes I get so lonely I don't know what to do.   
And sometimes I get hot for him it pushes me over the edge.I mean, I have to make myself come. It feels good when I do it and I imagine my husband's making love to me.But afterward I feel so guilty.  
What should I do?

Sincerely,  
Lonely and Hot in PA

 

Brian Kinney put the letter he'd been reading and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.   
Standing up, he paced over to the window of his office and gazed out at a motorboat speeding up the Saswahanna River with two men in it, laughing and enjoying the bright summer afternoon.

A pang of envy shot through him. They were outside on a beautiful Saturday afternoon in early summer, having a good time, and he was cooped up in his little rented houes on the river, reading sexually explicit letters.

He glanced back at the laptop computer on his desk, then down at his pale skin. He could take his laptop out on the patio and get some tan on his legs while he worked.

he prospect was tempting, but he knew in his heart that he'd just be adding one more distraction.His gaze flicked to the letter he'd put down. It was one stack that postman had delivered this week all inplain grey canvas sacks. Should he answer Lonely and Hot in PA or takle a different question??

END OF PART 1

 

This is Just an intro to the Story to give you An ideal of what Brian Does for a Living(it's Short I know the next part will be much better) and to show you were it all started it'a been awhile since I worte!!!


	2. Love Signals

To Sara, for giving me the Best climax EVER!!! 

 

He tried a few phrases aloud thinking about his own father and mother."Probably your parents drummed it into your head that masturbation was evil. Or was it society that taught you it was unhealthy? not so long ago,they uesed to tell kids that touching youeself 'down there' would make hair grow on your palms," he said, then grimaced.

Talking to himself was a bad habit he'd gottan into while writing his scholarly papers reciting key phrases to make sure they didn't sound too stiff.he glanced back toward the letter lying on his desk.Should he talk about masturbation in the animal kingdom? No, that was going a little to far, he decided.And so was the sentence about hairy hands.But he was to be honest and to the point in his answer.He wanted to help that man who had poured his heart out to E Z GAY.

Of course,there really was no body named EZ GAY, the woman before whose pseudonym appered at the top of the widely read sexual advices column in Queer, one of the country's leading Gay magazines, There'd never been a real E Z Gay. Until last month,the much talked about column had been writing by a distingished sexual therapist named Debbie Novotny. Because she wanted to keep the identity of her patients confidential,she had picked a pen name when she started writing articals about mothers finding out there children where gay then she started the column so the pen name kept since it was for a Gay magazine. 

Unfortunately, Debbie was dead, the victim ot a hit and run accident.The editor of Queer, Lindsay Peterson, was an old college friend of Brian's.And when she'd needed a fast replacement to author the column that received hundreds or letters each month,she turned to Brian.

"But I have seen Queer on every newsstand,"Brian had protested."People from their early twenties to their late fifties read your magazine.You've got a reputation to uphold.How can you use somebody who's never done it before?"

"Well, because we do have that reputation now.When Emmitt put two million of his personal fortune in into the first issues, he didn't know it was going to be such a hit.But we've got the right mix of sex,fashion,food,entertainment,sex,decorating,hair and make up advice,the diet of the month,sex,meaty articles on Men/Women's issues,sex,relationships." 

Brian had to laughed,"Okay,I get the picture."  
"I know how you feel,actually,"Lindsay admitted."When Emmitt retired to his Montana ranch with Ted and picked me to replace him,I felt like I couldn't fill his shoes." Lindsay said.  
"Linds he wears a 12"Brian said.  
"Briaaan Listen,But I found out I have excellent editorial judgment.You can do it,I'm positive. Basically, this job just requires the same skills you've learned teaching your graduate seminars in human sexuality,"Lindsay agued.

"It's a lot more public forum than a gradute seminar.What's the circulation of your magazine?"  
"A couple million"Lindsay whisper.  
Brain groaned.  
"I'm not trying to scare you off. I'm trying to convince you that taking the job makes sense.it'll be good pratice for that book you keep telling me you want to write.you worked for Debbie when you were a gradute student.That gives you a leg up.And I want a PH.D for this job to give the answers authority."  
"Yeah right,''Brian muttered aloud as he began pacing again back across the office than plopped down in the dask chair.  
During an afternoon of arm twisting and JB on the patio, he'd accpeted Lindsay's offer partly because he was on a leave of absence from psychology department of Penn state College, and he couldn't use the excuse of full teaching schedule.Plus, the money was excellent.Now the deadline for his first coumn was looming, and he wondered if he been crazy to take the job.

Flexing his fingers, he poised them over the computer keyboard.the trouble was, giving sexual advice was such a big responsibility.But he knew his subject ,he thought as he opened a file and started typing.And he knew how to make people feel good about themselves and thier sexuality.At lease, that had been true of his students.

Dear Lonely and Hot in PA,  
Stop feeling gultiy. Masturbation is a perfectly normal sexual outlet. You love your partner;but he's away,and there's nothing wrong with taking care of your needs.Whenever a person is without a partner,self pleasing is an excellent alternative to making love with out the person.Plus it's a good way for a person to learn more about his/her sexual response.If he/she can better express his/her likes and dislikes to thier sexual partner.

He leaned back, reading over what he had written, moving restlessly in the chair as he considered his advice.

Was it a little warmer ? he pulled at the neck of his T-shirt as he considered the letter and his reply.The person whom wrote in was married.Should he add something in for the single people who might feel guilty about taking care of thier own needs?


	3. Love Signals

Authors Note: Hey Guys Thanks For Emailing me bbout this story. I didn't think anyone like it I'm glad to see I was half wrong. =D

* * *

Should he also point out that masturbation was really the only kind of safe sex?Propably that was going to far.But maybe he could find a letter from a single male who had asked a question about pleasuring himself,and make masturbation the topic of the column,He'd already opened a bunch of envelopes.

They'd been sent to her in a U.S postal bag,directly from the Vanessa mail room. had there been another one on the subject?He couldn't remember.Ignoring the annoyingly full feeling in his balls,he began shuffling through the letters, looking for another one to include.

After going throuth twenty-five letters,Brian still hadn't found one. There were hundreds more,some unopened and left over from Debbie's tenure.But reading them all was going to take a lot of time.Could he just write another masturbation question himself? He was a single male.it had been a long time since he'd been with a man.Not since Bob Burns.

He repressed a small shudder.Bob was the new man in the Psych department at Harmons.Which was one of the reasons why he was taking a leave of absence.Getting mixed up with him had been a big mistake.The trouble was,he'd thought he was a nice guy,and it had turn out that he was envious of him position in the department,so envious that he'd gone to the chairman with tales anout him that weren't true.But lord ,at the beginning,he'd been a good lover.He closed his eyes for a moment,remembering the man's practiced sensual touch.

He knew how to tease and tantalize and build aniticpation-and then deliver what he'd promised a mind blowing Orgasm.He hadn't made love with him in nine months.He hadn't been with any man, actually.He'd had the opportunity,of course.But she was being more cautions about relationships.But that didn't mean he had to give up sexual pleasure.Eyes closed ,he reached down with one hand and stroked the shaft of his cock.when he felt his cock harden,he used his thumb to find the edge and strokeit lightly through his pants.He wasn't wearing underwear.He never relized what he was doing,he lower his hand and squeezed his balls into his fist.Bob Burns was the last man on earth he wanted to think about when he was turned on.

And Besides,he was suppose to be working.he had deadlines,he thought as rocked back in his seat.The movement sent a little jolt of heat to the lower part of his body.Damn,this was a heck of a Job.And at the moment he was having trouble focusing on what he was suppose to be doing.At lease he wasn't sitting in one of the cubicles in QUEER'S plush New York offiecs pretending to be working.

When he'd visited,Linds and her fifty staffers mostly women but a few men had issue of the Magazine.And he watched writers and copy editors and art department personnel scurrying around conferring with each other and getting Linds final approval on various articals and page layouts.Better that he was down here.Where nobody could see him slogging through the humiliation of not being able to put two coherents sentences togehter.

With his clamped togehter,he reached toward the pile of correspondence again just as the phone rang the Clleer ID told him it was Linds,of all people.He waited through four rings,until the machine picked up.

"This is Brian Kinney I'm not here to take your call.So please leave a message."

"Brian.Brian"Lindsay voice fcome at me several leavels too high."If your there,Brian pick up."

He flexed his fingers,but kept them away from the phone. He'd been thinking about Lindsay,and here she was on the Phone.

"I'd like to hear what you have wrote on your coluim,to make sure you're on the right track."

Brian groaned.


End file.
